


Life Is Short, Live It To The Full~

by ThePlaceThatILeft (Rei_Kingdom)



Series: Pre-Mature Ramblings: Beginnings of a Small (Bright) Spark [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "light angst", Best Friends, Blood Pacts, Character Death, Cliche, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Short, Trees, but wasn't, i think i was thinking of, i think this is when i started to hate, i was sooo bad back then, if you can call, incredibly, not really - Freeform, supposed to be, ughh, when i came up with the names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Kingdom/pseuds/ThePlaceThatILeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some people, like my friend Amber, wanted to live life to the full. But Amber didn’t live that long."</p><p>/Originally written at age 12 as a creative "short" story for English class.<br/>A longer story that bring to mind the phrase: 'dead stories should stay dead'.<br/>See series notes as to why this even exists./</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy  
> Back for more tragic remains of my past?  
> No?  
> Well you're already here so you might as well read it.
> 
> Again, this is what my writing used to look like (I hope it still isn't this horrifying) and I'm posting these because I basically hate myself.
> 
> This one's at least stable.  
> Kinda.
> 
> Just read it already.  
> I even kept the cringe-worthy formatting just for you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of a prologue

Some people, like my friend Amber, wanted to live life to the full. But Amber didn’t live that long.

 

Amber was the best friend anyone could ask for. She was just fun to be around. She was cool. She _never_ doubted or teased me. Amber was… well, Amber. Amber and I loved to play ‘Truth or Dare’. But we didn’t just _play_ ‘Truth or Dare’, we _lived_ it. It was our sole source of fun and excitement. Amber was such a daredevil though. Nothing, and I mean nothing, would get in the way of Amber and an awesome adrenalin rush. But one time, one dare went too far.

 

It was during a sleepover, if I recall. Like any other we would have had together. Sleepovers were the BEST at Amber’s house. All movies, ghost stories, midnight snacks, and most importantly, ‘Truth or Dare’. Amber’s house was the closest one built to the forest. But not just any forest. It was _The Evergreen Forest._ There were signs. Warnings. Everywhere. We thought the stories we had been told in our childhood, and the signs were made up by the neighbourhood adults to scare us kids and keep us from making trouble. They weren’t. There was a reason. A reason that I know now. A reason that I found out the _hard way_.

 

Still, Amber had always been fearless. Ever since we were young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i wrote these as chapters  
> ugghh


	2. The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that was more of a prologue.  
> now it begins.

                “Truth or Dare?” asked Amber expectantly.

                “You already know what I wanna do, Amber. So why bother asking?” I said struggling with a mouthful of _stuff_. I was eating a mixture of chips and candy. Biscuits and chocolate. Something I probably shouldn’t have done.

                “Fine, Truth it is.” she said sarcastically.

                “AMBER!” I managed to choke out of my overflowing mouth.

                “Come on, Wisty. We never play ‘Truth’. It’s always ‘Dare’, ‘Dare’, ‘Dare’. There’s no point in calling it ‘Truth or Dare’ if we only play the ‘Dare’ part.”

                “That’s because we LIKE to only play ‘Dare’. Besides, it’s not like YOU want to play ‘Truth’. So why should I?” I reasoned, giving up trying to eat any more.

                “All right. Fine by me. But promise you ask me a proper ‘Truth’ question when it’s my turn.” Amber said as she popped a few marshmallows in her mouth.

                “So you’re actually gonna play ‘Truth’?” I said, dumbfounded.

                 “Uh-huh.”

I wasn’t too convinced.        

                “Really? For the first time in the 11 years we’ve been friends? I don’t believe you.”

                “Really, Wisty. There’s a first time for everything.”

                “IMPOSTER!” I joked, but my smile didn’t last because Amber’s face had been serious the whole time. So I changed my line of defence. “But seriously Amber, YOU’RE the DARING one, so why choose ‘Truth’?” Nice going Wisty. `Cuz that argument was sooo convincing.  

                “Ok, ok. Let’s just forget about ‘Truth’ ok? But the question is do you really want to accept the dare I’m gonna give you?”

                “What do you mean: accept? You know I’m gonna do it. Besides, we pledged honesty, integrity and _an ultimate daring friendship_ together. I’m totally up for it!” I replied. What could possibly go wrong? Well, that’s just what I thought.

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes, I’m sure. Now get on with it before I get bored and start eating this horrible food again.” I said staring at the plate of food with distaste, remembering the foul concoction I had carelessly stuffed into my mouth, which was now residing in my stomach, that I was certain was going to make a second appearance soon.

                “All right,” Amber said as a mischievous grin spread across her face, “If you’re sure you’re up to it.”

 

I didn’t like the tone of voice Amber used. She only uses it when she knows the dare’s gonna be epic. She had only used it once before. It was when we Double- Dared ourselves to break into the school and steal the math quiz answers. We got ultra- popular because of that. We shared the answers with everyone. We even organised the whole thing. We agreed on which answers we would get wrong and what the excuse was and even what back- up excuse was. That was when me and Amber were only 12. That was the dare that began our _extreme daring life_. Though that was in the past, I remember it so clearly. The fear of being busted, in the room surrounded by poker faces trying to act normal, daring to look each other straight in the eye, holding in our laughs, and the first taste of adrenalin.  The feeling me and Amber did our best to hold onto.

 

But now I _have_ to hold onto it. For Amber.

 

                “So… what’s this dare you’re so worked up on?” I said, starting to feel sick.

Sick. _Sick. The dare was sick._ I knew I couldn’t do it. I shouldn’t do it. But if I did do it, the adrenalin rush would be full on.

Extreme. _More than extreme._ It would be _intense_. Actually, _even more_ than that.

It was too much for words. But I knew I wouldn’t do it. As soon as I heard it, I kept telling myself: ‘No. NO. _Absolutely NO.’_  

But I never thought things through _at all_ back then.

 

                “Awesome. I’m so up for it.”

                “I knew you’d say yes.”


	3. Ready? Okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i stole that title from that Zoe 101 episode where she was a cheerleader for some annoying guy for charity or something...

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid._

What a stupid idea. Have I gone crazy? Mad? _Insane?_ That’s it. I have officially _lost my mind._ Who would be foolish enough to do that? _Me, apparently._ I can’t believe I actually said yes. If I just backed out, sure Amber would call me a chicken for the rest of my life, but at least none of this would have happened. At least... wait. Am I giving away the story? Yes? Well, I better just continue. It wouldn’t be right to spoil _your own_ story. Right?

I dressed in my light brown shorts (just above the knee, the way I like it), a navy blue T- shirt with a picture of a bare tree, a pale purple cardigan with fur edges, cream ear-muffs (for Winter protection) and NIKE sneakers (just in case we had to run away. From, someone who caught us. _Or something._ ). I packed a small bag with a flash light, my asthma pump and my mobile. I finished getting dressed, returned to Amber’s room with a guilty look on my face.

                 “Amber, I don’t think we should do this.”

                “What do you mean _we?_ _I_ dared _you_. So why should _I_ go?”

That’s right. _I_ had to do it. _Alone._

                “B-b-but,” I stuttered.

_Sound more... more... confident. Or Amber will..._

                “What? Too scared to go? Alone?”

_...think I’m scared._

                “N-no. Of c-course not.” Come on. Get it together.

                “Well, then what?”

                “Amber... that is... I... actually I ... um... I... I DOUBLE-DARE YOU!!!”

There. Finally. I said it. Knowing Amber, she won’t pass up a challenge.

                 “So is that it? I ‘double- dare you’? Wow, Wisty. I thought you knew better...”

Oh great. Now I’ll never hear the end of it. She’ll nag me on and on and on and on... Stuff this. My life sucks. Why couldn’t at least sound like I’m daring her! It sounded like I was a 3 year old asking someone to go to the toilet with me. But why does there have to be such a long pause?!?!

                “OF COURSE I’M COMING!” Amber burst out suddenly. “Did you really think that I would pass up an opportunity like this?” I looked up from my sad gaze at the carpet and noticed Amber wearing her ‘I’m going somewhere that I’m not supposed to and it’s gonna be wicked’ outfit.

 She wore her usual worn- out jeans with a white shirt saying ‘I’ve having the last laugh’ matched perfectly with her old black converse (the shoes she wore with everything). Now that I think back to that moment, I think the print on her shirt wasn’t appropriate. It was untrue. Well, in a way it was. I never laughed again since that night.

                “So, are you ready for the coolest, most awesome, adrenaline pumping dare yet?”

*sigh* Why bother? It’s not like she’s listening.

                “Okay! Let’s do this thing!”


	4. Do Wishes always come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it possible to die of cringe?

_Dark._ It was dark. No seriously, not just _dark,_ it was _pitch black_. You couldn’t see anything. You wouldn’t be able to tell the dark from a hand in front of your face.

                “Are you _sure_ we should do this?”

                “Why? Backing out all ready?”

                “No, it’s just that, you know... we promised your mom we’d stay out of trouble tonight. Besides, don’t you think she has enough to worry about without us causing chaos around town, don’t you think?”

                “I guess so, Wisty.”

Really? That’s all it took to make her stop and think for a while? Wow. 11 years and _now_ you find out how to change Amber’s mind? Wow. Wow.

                “ _BUT_ ,” Uh-oh. The dreaded ‘but’. When Amber finds a reason for something, she’s gonna cling onto it until she gets her way. I never win any of these arguments. “I dared you, and you accepted. You double- dared me, and I accepted. So we _have_ to do this.”

                 “Yeah. Your right. We gotta.”

No use arguing with her. Might as well admit defeat and go along with it.

* * *

                “Aren’t you cold, Amber?” I asked at I stared at her with disbelief that she could handle this winter, at night, without a jacket or jumper.

                 “Nah. I’m fine.  Anyway, I’m trying to get rid of summer’s tan.”

                “Summer’s tan?”

We went to the beach during summer holidays. Since where we live is pretty inland, we don’t get to go to the beach that often. And this year, Amber had gotten a dark tan. Like really dark.

                “Yeah. If exposing skin to the heat of summer gives you a tan, wouldn’t exposing it to the winter’s cold make it lighter? I mean, what was that prefix again? ... I got it! Un-tan.”

Un-tan? _Un-tan?_ What made her think that was a word? Don’t tell me she actually thought it would work?

                “Umm... Amber, I don’t think it works like that. It’s because-” Amber interrupted.

                “Of course it works like that! Kinda like opposites. Right?”        

                “Right.”

 Like I said. No point arguing.

 

We’re almost there. And we haven’t gotten caught. _Yet._

                “You know, we wasted heaps of time talking about tans. You know it’s your fault right?”         

  _Excuse me? MY fault? Un-tan isn’t a word!_

                “JOKES! Got you, didn’t I?”

                “No.”

                “Yes I did. I saw that ‘Amber is so annoying right now’ expression.”

Right now? _Right now?_ You were never annoying ‘right now’! YOU WERE _ALWAYS_ ANNOYING! *sigh*

Just keep going. It’ll be over soon. I wish.

 

But like I said, I didn’t think back then.

I wasn’t careful. _Of what I wished for._


	5. ...In my case, 'yes'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh these titles are killing me

                “We’re here. Finally here, Amber.”

                “And about time too. Because of _your_ stupid fight, we wasted heaps of time. We could have gotten here ages ago.”

‘My fight? _My fight?_ THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!’ That’s what I wanted to say.

But I didn’t.

 

The unwelcoming scene sent a chill down my sweat soaked spine. The breeze cold, crisp and calm. It was strangely inviting. Trees towered above us. Some bare from the winter’s cold and the Evergreen trees still holding their leaves. The sky was scattered with clouds that blocked the light of the moon. The ground was covered in dirt and dry leaves. The trees and bushes created a forest maze. The wooden, weathered signs seemed to scream warnings. Willing us to go home. It worked on me, but not on Amber.

                “Amber-”

                 “Shh. Did you hear that?” My heart skipped a beat.

                “Hear w-what?”

                “I said SHHH!” I nodded.

 Silence. Utter silence. A breeze went by. The trees rustled. My heart beat faster and faster in anticipation. Someone was going to catch us. I knew it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. We _technically_ weren’t _in_ the forest yet, so we wouldn’t get in _that_ much trouble. Would we?

                “JOKES! You thought we were gonna get caught didn’t you? You’re such so cautious! _Relax_ a little, Wisty. Nothing goes wrong when I’m around.”

I. Officially. Hate. Amber.

                “That’s it. I’m going home.”

                “Wisty, wait-”

                “Don’t talk to me.” I felt her grab my arm and pull me down behind a bush, pressed against the undergrowth. “What’s wrong with you? LET ME GO!”

                “Shut up, Wisty! Someone’s coming.”

                “I’m not falling for that again. SO LET ME GO!” I yanked my hand away.“Now leave me alone. I’ve had enough of you.”

I stood up to see the silhouette of a strongly built man. Glaring at me. I stared down at Amber’s pale face in the moonlight. Her eyes open wide in silent horror. I muffled my own terrified scream with my trembling hand.

I slowly removed my hand over my frozen lips. I managed to say one word.

 

                “Run.”


	6. Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, i think those one line last sentences would make okay cliffhangers if there was actually a cliff to fall off of.  
> i think is more like looking at where your feet are when you walk.

I wish I could disappear. I longed to be back at Amber’s house. In my brand- new pale blue and silver sleeping bag. Without a care in the world. I’d rather be anywhere but here.

 

We ran.

Side- by- side. Just like the good old days.

Except, this time it was _for our lives_.

 

Like the time we got busted for swapping the school’s bathroom signs. I was hilarious watching girls walk into guys’ toilets and boys walking into girls toilets. We got busted after a series of complaints by students arguing with each other. By then, Amber and I were the school’s pranksters. Everyone knew it was us. And now we’re running away again. That time, we ran all the way to the milk bar and wagged the rest of the school day.

 

                “AmberI’msosorry *huff* willyouforgiveme *huff* I’msosososorryfortaking *huff* myfrustrationoutonyou *huff* I’msosorry! *huff  huff*”

                “Wisty, slow down! I can’t understand a word your saying! And besides, *huff* we’re running away right now! Can’t we do this next time? *huff*”

 

 I just nodded.

There never was a next time.

 

What a stupid thing to do. We were at the _edge_ of the forest. And we ran away from a man who was _inside_ the forest. And where did we run away to? _The forest._ I gotta admit though, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

 

But it _obviously_ wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god that formatting


	7. Let's Play 'Hide and Seek'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  seriously

                “I have to say, Wisty, *huff* I didn’t expect you to be quite the runner you prove yourself to be.”

                “That’s because I’m not.”

                “I guess all you needed was a little motivation. Now what’s this about saying you’re sorry?”

 We were crouching behind a clump of bushes. In the middle of the forest somewhere. Although we were talking, we were also listening for the slightest human sound.

                “Fine, fine, fine. I admit. I’m sor-”

_Crck._

Was that a twig snapping? How typical. But now wasn’t the time to judge a person’s sneak attack, _it was time to run._

 

                “So,” Amber whispered, “how would you like to play ‘Hide and Seek: Life or Death version’?”

                “I’d rather not. Besides, I haven’t played in ages.” I laced my shoes and bent over into a running stance.

                “I don’t think so. You were just not that good at it.”

                “Well, let’s go. On the count of three.” This is it. This is the race for our life. “One, two, thr-”

                “ _Who’s there?”_

Gulp.

 

We waited for what seemed like hours.

Then without warning, _“THREE!”_

I saw Amber get up and make a mad dash to... somewhere. I hesitated. She spun around.

                “Wisty! Run! _NOW!”_

I stood to run but was thrust backwards by a cold hand that had violently grabbed my shoulder.

                “N-”

I managed to catch a glimpse of Amber’s petrified face. I heard her scream.

                “WISTY!” Strong and powerful arms picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and hauled me away.

_“AMBER! HELLLLP, me....”_

I scanned the surroundings.

 

But by then, she was long gone.


	8. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter: the antagonists

There were two men. They were armed and dangerous. One man referred to as ‘The Boss’ had a scar across left side of his face, he was bald and was 30-40 years old. The other guy, referred to as ‘you’ had a severely burned right hand, short dark brown hair and was 20-30 years old.

Though they were standing on the other side of the clearing, I could tell they were arguing. Muffled shouts and curses were blown across to my ears by the light breeze. ‘The Boss’ walked away into the forest shaking his head and ‘You’ sat nearby mumbling things to himself. _What a weirdo._

And I, was tied up and thrown onto the floor like a piece of trash. Btw, where was here? I know, this is their camp. I was cold, sweaty, tired, scared and on the brink of tears.

 

                “ _I demand you release me this instant!_ ”

‘You’ came over to me.

                “I don’t think you’re in any position to give orders.”

                “I could report you to the authorities!”

                “Don’t waste your pretty little voice darling,” he said tightly holding my chin and lifting it upwards. “They won’t listen to a pair of little girls. Would they?” he started stroking my damp hair. I pulled back.

                “Get your hands off of me!”

                “Don’t fret my pet, you don’t have to tell them anything. All you have to do is be a dear and do whatever me and ‘The Boss’ says, ok? And if you cooperate, we might even consider making you our personal servant.” He said slowly. How old did he think I was? Did he think I was stupid or something?

 _And where is Amber when you need her?!?! She said nothing would go wrong! When she was around... but she isn’t here..._ I guess I’ll play it tough.

                “I refuse to do anything for any of you.” As I turned my head in protest, I saw the prominent, flaming red hair of Amber.

And she was playing ‘Hide and Seek: Life or Death version’. It’s not like she _had_ to rescue me. She could have just gone home and called the police. But she didn’t.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. The feelings of hate, doubt, anger and frustration came out in a flurry of sadness.

                “You came...” I mumbled.

                “Who came?”

I forgot. ‘You’ was still here. “ _I said ‘who came?’”_ He grabbed a bunch of my tangled hair and yanked me upwards.

                “I SAID ‘ _WHO CAME’?!?!?!”_ He was really angry now. “ANSWER ME INCOMPETENT CHILD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I’M EVEN CAPABLE OF DOING?! YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY WE LET YOU SURVIVE! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU ON THE SPOT! NOW TELL ME,” he composed himself, and asked gently, “who was it? Hmm? Who?”

                “None of your business.” I turned to face him and gazed into his bloodshot eyes. You could see the anger and annoyance contorting his already grotesque features.

_Slap._

                “That’s what you get for being so uncooperative.” My left cheek stung as if it had been bitten by a thousand bees. “Besides,” beginning to laugh, “by not answering you’ve already answered.”

He stood up and started to walk away.

                “It was your friend wasn’t it? Amber, I believe?”

I commanded my face to show signs of doubt. It wasn’t working.

                “So it was.” He picked up a knife that was lying on the floor and placed it into his belt. “Doncha worry, precious. I’ll get her for you soon. Wisty, right?”

                “H-how do you know our names?”

_This should buy Amber more time._

                “Well, it was quite easy to figure out since you were screaming at each other.” He stopped and turned around. There was a frown on his face. “You’re just trying to slow me down aren’t you?”

                “No. Why would I?” He stepped back towards me.

                “Because she’s your friend.” I shook my head.

I can’t keep this up forever.

                “N-n-no. She left me here. W-why should I _still_ be friends with her?”

                “You do know that, as much as you try, I’ll still find her,” a smug expression on his face “but I’ll be nice to you and give you an hour to compose yourself for your reunion. Meanwhile, don’t cause any more trouble for yourself. You’re in a deep trench you dug yourself you know.”

 

It doesn’t matter if I’m in the trench and Amber isn’t. She always comes back for people.

_i.e. Me._


	9. Miscommunications

I saw Amber again in the background. She started mouthing some random words. She said, _‘hover where’,_ she said pointing, _‘I still fun clover where.’_ I mouthed back, _‘WHAT?’_ she continued, _‘high shed hover where! I still yum sue sue, sand fun time too. Won the mount of tree.’_ She pointed to the tree I was tied to, then to herself, then to a clump of bushes nearby. She winked and disappeared into the forest.

What? WHAT! _WHAT!_ What is she thinking! She’d get caught and then nobody would be able to rescue us. I figured out the message. She was trying to say:

_‘Over there. I will run over there.’_

So when I said ‘What?’ so she mouthed:

_‘I said over there! I will run to you and untie you too.’_

Wait, I don’t get it, _‘On the count of three’_? How would I know if she was up to three yet?

                “THREE!”

My head turned instinctively to the source of Amber’s voice. We just lost our, what’s it called... _element of surprise_.

I strained my cloudy eyes to search for any sign of Amber. There! A blur of red- orange streaked past one of the worn tents. She then commando crawled to the cover of the massive crate dominating the whole left side of the camp. Wait, _crate? Since when was there a crate there? Huh. Oh, well._

She looked around and the coast was clear. She smiled when she saw me. She quickly ran to my side, panting.

                “Hey... are you alright?”

                “Yea, Wisty. *huff* I’m fine.” I breathed a sigh of relief. I noticed her pale face and red cheeks. I looked carefully and Amber’s scratched and bleeding arms and legs. I examined her frost- bitten fingertips.

                “Amber, you’re not ok. We need to get you out of here. Wh- why, did you come back for me?”

                “Wisty, you forgot the forth thing we pledged together. Remember: _‘always stick up for the busted one’_?”

I laughed.

                “You know, I’m technically not ‘busted’. But,” I stared at Amber’s cuts and bruises. “you should have gone home and got help! This situation is different from the grade six toilet incident!” I started crying. “Why, Amber?”

She sighed and ran to the back of the tree to untie me. The ropes digging into my skin loosened. _I was free._ I looked closely to my sore and bleeding wrists. I smiled when Amber kneeled down in front of me.

                “I did it ‘cus I wanted to, Wisty. You’re my friend.”

                “Amber, let’s call off the dare.”She sighed. I knew she _hated_ ‘dare caller- offerers’. “I think it’s gone too far.”

                “You really think so Wisty?” And she would hate it more if it was her.

                “Yeah. I think we’ve gone through a lot tonight.”

                “Uh-huh. Let’s go home.”

                “Yes. Let’s.”

_“Oh no you don’t!”_

It was ‘You’.

                “Did you see how cunning I was? Waiting for you to be together before I shut both your mouths up. Permanently.” We held each other’s numb hands and inched backwards. “So, who should I get first? Amber or Wisty?” I squeezed Amber’s hand tighter. “Well? Who will it be?”

This is it. We’re caught and will be killed or taken away, who knows where.

                “Tell you what, I’ll be nice today, seeing you’re both willing to comply. You, Amber right? I’ll let you go and do whatever you want.” He said grinning evilly. “If you leave her with me.”

                “H-hey-”

                “Shut up. It’ll be _her_ decision.”

I looked at Amber’s messy face. It was pale and sweaty. Strands of her hair scattered across her face.

                “Amber...”

                “Well... I...”

                “Decide now, or you _both_ get it.” He took out his knife. “Be free without her, or both die here. Choose.”

I looked up at Amber. She stared back. She knew what I meant by the look on my face. She started to cry.

                “N-n-no Wisty. *sniff* No. You don’t have to-” ‘You’ looked at me keenly. I nodded and stepped forward.

                “You, Amber, get lost. And you,” he wrapped his arms around me. “are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm crying on the inside


	10. How about a game of 'Chase'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "chase"?  
> i remember calling it tigi (or tiggy, or whatever. how do you even spell that?)

                “Wisty... are you sure about this? Amber whispered.

                “Yea. I’m sure. Remember, on three.”

I signaled with my fingers.

_‘One, two, THREE!’_

Amber grabbed my outstretched arm and roughly pulled me from ‘You’s’ grasp.

                “HEY!”

We ran back into the forest in any direction but back there.

                “Hey Amber,”

                “Yeah?”

                “Why are we replaying all those old childhood games now?”

                “I dunno, Wisty. I dunno.”

We were resting behind a few trees. We didn’t even know which part of the forest this was, or even what time it was! We were clueless and stuck in the middle of somewhere.

                “You do realise that if he finds us, we’re so dead?”

                “But do you even think he followed us?”

                _“Yes, I did.”_

We turned and saw him.

                “ _RUN!”_

We were quick to stand. Dashing through the cold night air, I felt the rush of pure adrenalin. It flowed through my body. I felt a burst of energy and continued running despite my lungs desperately gasping for air.

*gasp huff*

                “Wisty, you ok?”

                “F-fine. *huff* I’m fine.”

                “Wisty, you’re pale. Where’s your asthma pump?”

 _Cr..._ My asthma pump. It was in my bag… _that I left at Amber’s house._

                “Wisty… did you…”

All I could do was nod.

                “We have to get home. _Now._ ”

My lungs were on the brink of suffocation. I felt lightheaded.

                “Amber…”

‘You’ was still at our heels.

                “GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! OR I SWEAR I’LL-”

Amber grabbed my hand and dragged my limp body behind her.

                “I won’t give up on you Wisty. _NOW STAND UP AND RUN!”_

Her eyes were watering. Her grip tightened on my sore wrists. We could still hear ‘You’s’ loud footsteps thundering closer and closer. Amber heard his voice for the last time.

                “Did you know I’m professional knife thrower? Now stay still. I won’t kill you, just so that you can suffer.” He wasn’t very far away.

                “Amber, leave me here. You’re carrying dead weight.”

                “No! I’m not leaving you!”

                “Go on without me.”

                “That’s too cliché, Wisty.” I smiled.

                “THAT’S IT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!” _Shhk._

The knife barely missed my cheek. I pulled away from Amber and screamed.

                “Amber! _LOOK OUT!”_ She turned to me, smiling, and face wet with tears.  


She didn’t even see it coming.


	11. Farewell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we come to a close...

_Thud._

Amber fell to the forest floor.

                “ _AMBER!”_

In the background I heard ‘You’ swear.

                “YOU KILLED HER YOU…you… you… killed her.”

I didn’t care anymore. Amber was doomed for death, because of a stupid dare.

 

I heard ‘You’ run away. I guess… he wasn’t supposed to kill her.

                “Wisty...” Amber was alive!

                “Amber, don’t strain yourself!”

                “Wisty, is _he_ there?”

                “Don’t worry Amber, he’s gone.”

I stared hopelessly at the knife, stuck ruthlessly into Amber’s chest. Amber’s hair was messed up and wet. Her red locks tossed in different directions. Her white shirt stained red with blood. I cried.

 

                “Wisty,” I looked at her. “take out the knife.”

                “WHAT?!” A saw her honest face looking desperately at me. I couldn’t refuse her eyes. Still full of life.

                “Wisteria… please.”

I smiled weakly. It was because Amber actually called me by my real name. _Wisteria._ She had always called me ‘Wisty’ for as long as I remember.

 

I couldn’t bear it. It felt like an iron claw had grasped my heart and twisted it, and all my happiness drained away. I took hold of the handle and yanked at it. _Hard._ My tear-blurred eyes just couldn’t seem to face Amber’s pale, pain-stricken face, as she laughed in the face of her own death.

Something I would never have the guts to do.

Laugh. To just _laugh._

 

More blood spewed out from Amber’s fatal wound. I handed her the knife with a trembling hand and she took by the blade. She cringed with pain as the sharp edge split her numb hand. Her exposed flesh was bright red and it bled uncontrollably. Gasping for air, and pale faced, she took my shivering hand in hers and cut it. I couldn’t feel the pain. The only pain I felt was in my heart.

 

                “Wisteria… let’s make… a… pact.”

                “Amber… if… if it wasn’t for me, you’d… you’d still be…” I burst into tears. “alive…”

                “It… wasn’t your fault…”

                “ _Amber...!”_

Our blood spilled together on the forest floor.

 

                “Life's short, Wisteria. Live life to the full. _”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually don't hate this.  
> huh.

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe me if i said i originally planned for this to be a human trafficking story?  
> (hint: there was supposed to be another character in that crate that was mentioned and went nowhere)
> 
> originally written in Cambria (Headings) font


End file.
